


Identidad y Tesoro

by Obsscure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienpalabras, Drabble, Drama, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El misticismo de los dioses: una maldición, una aventura. Una palabra, dos historias. Set de drabbles independientes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Identidad

**Author's Note:**

> Respuestas al Reto #125: _Dioses_ , para la comunidad [cienpalabras](http://cienpalabras.livejournal.com/).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nombre muggle era insignificante para su propósito.

Tom Marvolo Riddle era un buen nombre Muggle. Pertenecía a un huérfano que pudo haber sido un exitoso hombre de negocios. Pero las aspiraciones del muchacho se dispararon más allá de la cotidianeidad con el pulso de la chispa mágica, volátil y poderosa navegando en sus venas inflamadas de deseos. Entonces su nombre le supo pueril comparado al cosquilleo de emoción que le producía la fonética de Slytherin y Avada Kedavra y lo motivó en la construcción de una nueva identidad: Voldemort, cuyo orgullo habitaba en el temor profundo de ser pronunciado. Tom anhelaba obsesivamente el misticismo de los dioses.

~▣~


	2. Tesoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un trozo de pergamino con muchos significados.

Para Filch ese viejo pergamino era una cosa obscena y debía quemarse, porque desafiaba su falta de habilidad mágica para conocer su contenido.

Para Snape era un objeto que juzgaba fabricado con magia negra, pues brotaban ingeniosos insultos a su nariz y pelo, cada vez que intentaba revelar sus secretos.

Para los gemelos Weasley era la más útil de las guías de turismo y espionaje de Hogwarts y sus alrededores.

Para Harry el mapa del merodeador era un objeto de culto, un tesoro magnífico de valor incalculable porque le conectaba al pasado, a esos extraordinarios adolescentes con pintas de dioses.

~▣~


End file.
